The Birthday Surprise
by Silent Scarlet
Summary: Germany is getting older now. His life is busy with battles and arguments. So busy in fact, that he completely forgets that today is his birthday! With Italy causing him so much trouble, Germany thinks he's just about ready to explode! Is the German ready for the surprise in store?


**Just a little GerIta fanfic for Germany's birthday (October 3rd). Happy Birthday Germany! xD**

* * *

The Birthday Surprise

He laid his aching hands back against the grass of the field breathing in and out slowly as the faint wind blew upon his red cheeks. Today Germany was training alone. No matter how many threats he gave to the little Italian, Italy just wouldn't budge out of his bed. That's right. _His _bed. Like usual, the pasta lover climbed into Germany's bed in the middle of the night. But yesterday Italy had snuggled closer to his chest (turning him to stone).

The smell of his silky hair and the cute little snores that came out of his nose was so much to take in. Germany wondered if Italy could hear his beating heart, because it felt like it was about to come right out of his chest. Even thinking about it now made the German blush madly. Of course he was used to Italy, but this time…something was different.

This time he hadn't moved him away. Maybe he was becoming soft in his years…He really wouldn't know; he'd been keeping himself busy these last few years. How old he was didn't seem to matter all that much anymore. Eventually Germany had forgotten himself along the way. Now the German didn't remember his own age. Not like it matters anyway.

"Come on…there's no time for this pointless thinking." He muttered through his white teeth. Propping himself back up, he made his way out of the fresh territory. Down the street he went with a scowl on his face.

When he finally came to his quaint little house, a brown-haired spaz ran out the door screaming,

"Ow! Ow! It burns!"

The Italian wimp passed him with incredible speed. To make matters worse, he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Wait Italy, come back!" A short man made an appearance at the doorstep just then. With his emotionless eyes and frail skin, Germany knew it was Japan. He was probably making lunch for his return from training. His apron was on and everything.

"Ah! Mr. Germany! I do apologize about this…but can you chase after him?"

Japan held out a pair of Italy's pants. He would never be able to catch a breath with this Italian around could he?

"Ja, I will." Germany responded without much enthusiasm.

Usually he would go sprinting and yelling for the Italian, but today just wasn't his day. Germany grabbed the pants and took off towards the Italian's route. Thankfully he could hear the wimp's cries from a distance to guide him all the way down the road and beyond.

* * *

"Germany! When did you get here?" His brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the blonde. Everything was going according to plan. Italy just needed to distract him for awhile. Hopefully Japan and the others will have everything set by the time they both get back.

"Are you crazy? Arschgesicht! Taking off down practically half the city without pants and then stopping to pet a cat!" Germany shouted in his angry tone.

Italy never liked this tone. It made him feel like Germany was going to give up on him and leave. Italy didn't want that. Not at all. But he had to keep things going. He had stopped at this exact spot. A cat was lying on the brick wall when he ran past. It seemed like a good excuse to use (and he just adored cats).

Now as he squished the kitty cat's tiny paws, Italy knew Germany was falling for it. Reluctantly, he placed the black and white cat back on the brick wall. It was hard to release the warm creature from his arms. But Italy couldn't help but feel that the black-emotionless eyes had seemed familiar…oh well!

"I'm sorry Germany! But when I tried helping Japan make lunch, the frying pan really hurt my hand and it all scattered on the floor. I ran out before Japan could get mad at me!" Italy cried.

Germany just looked down at him, but it wasn't an angry glare like he was use to. Germany just glazed over him. Like he was finally fed up. Pain filled his chest. Had he crossed the line?

"Whatever. Just put your pants on."

Germany placed them into Italy's quaking hands.

"Alright." Italy mused quietly.

He slowly put on his pants (without looking up at Germany). Although he usually acted like this, today seemed even harder. Could it be that actually _trying_ to distract Germany made everything worse? But this was his job. Even if he was lazy, there was still something he could do for Germany. This potato-eating German that had saved him so many times. No matter what, he was going to return the favor.

* * *

"Can you please come over here already France? You can play with Romano later." Japan called to the living room.

France and Prussia had been messing with Romano the whole time just to piss off Spain. Japan was alone in the kitchen making the large cake that was supposed to be a "group" effort.

"Coming monsieur." France chuckled with his flashy air about him. His wine-drenched breath could be smelled across the room. "What do you need?"

"I pretty much have everything done except for the frosting."

Japan backed away to give France room for his masterpiece. And expectantly, he grabbed the large chef hat that was hanging and placed it on top of his head. Leaving the kitchen didn't serve as a breather for Japan. Right when he entered the living room, his nostrils filled with something called "Prussia." With a beer bottle in his hand and the shakes in his voice, anyone could tell that Prussia was drunk. And when was he ever not drunk for that matter?

"Yo Japan!" Prussia swaggered over next to him, enclosing his arm around Japan's neck. "Do you really think that stupid Italian will be able to distract him for long?"

"Watch who you are calling stupid! Only I can call Feli stupid!" Romano's voice chimed in.

He was in the far corner with Spain hovering over him like a dog yearning for the master's affection. His face had a shade of red from his anger. Probably by impulse, Romano gave Prussia the bird. His red eyes flashed for a moment and a chuckle escaped from his throat. Yes…he was definitely drunk.

"Cough, cough!" Japan made noises on purpose so that all heads would turn towards him. "Where exactly is the confetti?"

* * *

"Oh, oh Germany!

"Ja?"

"Can we go play football?"

Germany turned his head to the left. In his sights he saw kids playing in the grass with a soccer ball. Realizing that they were by the park made Germany feel exhausted. They had a long way to go before reaching the house.

"Alright Italy, but not for too long."

The sun was beginning to set and a burst of radiant colors filled the sky. Oranges, yellows, and reds just like a beautiful painting.

"I'll just sit over here."

Moving down the slope towards the place where the children were playing with the ball, Italy quickly followed him. Amazingly he didn't complain about Germany not playing with them. But as the minutes passed on and he saw Italy's smile as he played with the loud children, Germany started to feel empty. Of course their smiles brought joy to his heart and his lips to curve up, but he just thought…what happened in _his_ childhood? Was he like these children? Without worries and pure smiles? He didn't know. All he could remember was a faint picture of a setting. A flowing green, white dress, and a broom held my small hands. Her brown hair swishing in the faint breeze…

"Ouch!"

Even from where he was sitting above them, Germany could hear the hit. One of the kids had kicked the ball and it implanted right on Italy's face…hard.

"Oh verdammt!"

* * *

"Tuna!"

A voice shot through Italy's ears and mind, but all he could see was an endless fog of white. Until a small figure with a black nose appeared.

"It's the little kitty cat from earlier today! For a second I thought you were the one who spoke. But cats can't talk!" he laughed at himself.

"Tuna!"

Italy's eyes almost pooped out of his head.

"Wh-what?"

"Tuna! Tuna! TUNA! TUNA!"

The two toned cat spoke out at him. Was this even possible?

"TTTUUNNAAA!"

_**FLASH**_

"Ah!" Italy shrieked.

"Calm down or you'll fall."

"Huh?"

He realized his legs were warm and his cheek was on Germany's hot neck.

"What happened?" he questioned in a daze. All he knew was that he was against Germany's back in a piggy back fashion. And his heart was beating…fast!

"You got hit in the face with the ball. The kids were all worried about you. I told them you'd be fine."

Italy's mood darkened. Somehow he managed to get into trouble again. But as he leaned closer to Germany's ear, Italy didn't regret it.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

For Italy was truly thankful to have someone like Germany there to restore his smile. He could feel Germany tense up a little, but it didn't bug him. Italy knew he was happy too. Even if he was a heavy burden. But that feeling of losing something was still there. Was he selfish in wanting Germany to stay with him?

"Let's stop for awhile."

Germany let Italy down and guided him to an oak tree that overlooked them. It wasn't until then did Italy notice the darkness surrounding them both. Night had fallen upon them and he was supposed to be back with Germany by now.

"Is something wrong?"

Germany's eyes shined even through the night's darkness like the light he had been searching for. But Italy hadn't realized he was staring at them for so long.

"Ha, it's nothing!"

He sat down to lean against the strong oak. His face was still tingling from the hit. But it was hard to focus on the pain with his heart pounding out of his body. Germany took a place beside him so they both were leaning against the tree together. The moon was bright and beautiful in the sky. But Italy didn't notice. He was busy thinking about the party. How could he hurry things up?

"Italy?"

"Sí?"

"What would you do… if I grew too weak to protect you?"

The question stuck to Italy's mind. Would that ever happen? What would he do then?

"Germany…"

With a heavy heart, Italy reached out to touch Germany's hand. Even in the chill of the night his hand was warm and soft. Although Germany trained continuingly, his hands never grew weary.

"No matter how weak you get, no matter how old you become, I'll be there for you. I'll stay with you forever."

"Italy…" his shaky voice echoed in Italy's eardrums.

"I know I'm not much. But even if you can't save me, I promise to one day have the courage to save you." His voice cracked a little as his eyes became watery.

"Italy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't want that."

Germany's other hand caressed his cheek and his thumb wiped away Italy's tears. More than anything, Italy wanted to hold him right then and there. But his ears caught the faint sprinkle of rain drops.

"Oh no."

Both of them seem to read each other's mind. _How are we supposed to get home?_

"Looks like we'll just have to run home." Germany stated.

"But in the rain?" Italy squealed. He didn't feel like getting soaked before the party. But Germany had other plans. He got up off the ground and stretched out his hand towards Italy.

"Don't you trust me?"

Italy's face flushed for a moment at his unexpected gesture. It eventually turned into a happy grin.

"Of course I do!" he said after grabbing Germany's hand.

* * *

The pouring rain couldn't compare to the echoing sounds of their laughter. His legs felt like lead from running but Germany didn't care. The rush in his body, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. For the first time in a long time, he felt good. Italy almost tripped in the puddles just to catch up so he slowed down a little. Even then it felt like a dream. Never had he heard himself laugh so hard or feel this much water in his pores.

But when they finally reached the house, he was sad it was all over. Now his clothes were sticky and wet (though it was worth it). Looking into Italy's eyes, Germany's smile plastered on his face. They both just stood at the door step staring at each other.

"Your hair is messed up." Germany chuckled. His hands moved the Italian's bangs out of his eyes, though it was rather cute how they stuck on to him like that.

"Ha, yours too."

Italy's finger touched his lose hairs, pushing them back. Or a moment his hand froze and they were both close to each other. So close that Germany could feel his breath. One look into those big brown eyes made him turn to stone. Then Italy started to lean a little closer…

"Surprise!"

The door flew open and almost hit him. Pieces of confetti showered on Germany.

"Dios mio! You two are soaked!" Spain's voice boomed.

"Hurry and get inside so you can change."

Still utterly confused, Germany walked inside with the wet Italian beside him.

* * *

After drying himself and changing his clothes, Italy wondered what Germany thought of the surprise. Or for that matter what happened earlier…on the doorstep. When they all gathered around to give him the cake, Germany looked distant. As if he never knew it was his birthday. Germany was busy with battles all the other times. So this was the first party everyone was able to throw for him. During the cake eating, the drinking, and the present giving, Germany hadn't smiled once. Not like that smile in the rain.

* * *

Germany was thankful for all of them. To Spain for giving him a train set, for Romano giving him his pointless rants, and even for the camera that Japan gave him (since he was tall he could take the pictures for Japan). And he never expected anything from Prussia to begin with. France just gave him a wink and said that his present was for later…whatever that meant.

"Thanks for coming." Japan bowed as the others left.

Prussia stopped to talk in his brother's ear with his alcoholic breath.

"You know…I love you bro."

Germany just stood there in shock as Prussia pated his head and went out the door into the night.

"Strange…"

But now he could finally fall asleep in his bed. It had been a long day. Disgusted with himself for forgetting his birthday, Germany opened the door to his room with angst. Not to mention the thing with Italy. He had been worried about it throughout the party. Did Italy plan everything? Did he even mean the words he said under the oak tree?

Well he was too surprised to think about it. Right in front of him, in his room, was Italy. He was dressed head to toe in a "German Beer Girl" outfit. The skirt was way above the knees, and even had the white stockings to complete the look. The small straps hardly covered his bare shoulders; the ruffles on the top and skirt made him swoon.

"What's going on?"

Ever more why did he even find this attractive? Girl clothing on a guy! What was he thinking? God and that black ribbon in his hair really tied it all together!

"Um…big brother France said you would like this." Italy mumbled as he tried to pull the skirt down a little. Germany should have known.

"Should…I change out of it?"

Germany's pulse raced.

"That would be wise."

But he was just saying that because his palms were sweaty and his neck hot with temptation.

"Okay…" Italy's voice sounded disappointed.

"But…" Germany couldn't take it. "Thank you."

For the first time in a couple of hours he smiled. What was he so worried about? Italy meant those words. He wasn't a criminal master mind nor was he a liar. And if Italy could do something like this for him…

"I just wanted to see that smile of yours Germany!"

His words hit him like lightening. That was the kindest statement he had ever heard. The embarrassed German blushed madly.

"Hey, Italy?"

"Sí?"

"You meant those words underneath the oak tree…right?"

A wide grin spread on Italy's face. As if the answer was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Forever and always Germany!"

His heart roared, and Germany suddenly felt like he was high in the clouds. The potato-eating German just wanted to hug him right then and there. And maybe…no! He shouldn't think about that. As the Italian cross dresser walked in front of him, his soft lips met Germany's left cheek. It felt like the whole world had stopped for just the two of them. In that one little instant it all started.

"Oh and I was so busy being worried about you, I forgot to say something!"

Still fuzzed from the kiss on the cheek, his body had completely melted. All Germany could do was just look at Italy's lips moving to say,

"Happy birthday Germany!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
